Wicked Attraction
by Thanatosrule123
Summary: Events happen all the time wheater they be major or minor they all grow on everyone wheater Sith or Jedi Empire or Republic. M for later
1. Shy Jaesa

Wicked Attraction

Author's notes: There really isn't much for the old republic so I'm trying to get the ball rolling with a few one shots each one will feature a female companion characters or other important female characters like Satele Shan and, Shae Vizla or anyother but anyway hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>Summary: Events happen all the time wheater they be major or minor they all grow on everyone wheater Sith or Jedi Empire or Republic.<p>

Chapter 1: Shy Jaesa

-Fury class starship-

"Twovee!" Shouted a voice.

"Yes Master!" Repled the nervous droid 2V-R8.

"Where is the hot water in my personal chambers you pile scrap."

"Well Master, you see" 2V looked around to see different objects begin to rise as its master's tempered rose as well.

"Well what." The murder glowing from his deep crimson eyes.

"L-Lieutnant Pierce! He was doing target practice today and, he might have hit the pipe. Please don't deactivate me Master!"

"Pierce!"

"Yes sir." Replyed a tall man with a beard and, short hair.

"Tell me did you have target practice today."

"Yes sir I did."

"Did you report any problems you may have caused while down there."

"No sir."

Pierce saw that the man before him eye began to twich which wasen't a good sign.

"Why pray tell didn't you report it?"

"I forgot." Before he could blink Pierce was on his knees gasping for breath.

"I suggest you and, the droid fix it now do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir." He gasped out as the presure he felt not more the seconds before lifted.

"What are you waiting for get it done now."

Both man and, droid ran from the person before them to fix the task at hand. A sigh escape the man's lips as he walked back to his chambers and, walked out moments later with a set of clothes under his arm as he walked down the hall and through another door not paying attention to the set of eyes and, giggle escape from someone else.

"Well thats Jekkal's way of getting someone to do something."

"What do you mean?"

"nothing, nothing Broonmark just go back to fixing your sword."

"whatever Vette."

Both looked up as the main door opened showed a petie women with medium lenght brown hair and, a pole lightsaber.

"Evening Jaesa." Greeted Broonmark.

"Yeah, yeah do me a favor tell master to talk to me later I have to tell him about something important."

"Where you going Jaesa?"

"I'm tired slave, I need a shower then after I talk to master I'm going to bed."

"Ok Jaesa see you later, enjoy your shower."

Before she could say anything else she walked through a door.

"Why didn't you tell her Jekkal was using the shower?"

"Oh I didn't, must have slipped my mind."

-shower-

Jaesa slipped out of her armor as well as check if she had any more wounds when she was good with what she found she open the door and, was hit by a wall of steam.

"Hey! Whoevers in here get out I need a shower and, I don't need some dumb jackass looking at me."

"Well as your master I say I get the shower first Jaesa."

"Master! I'm sorry I didn't know that-"

"Close the damn door your letting out all the hot air."

"Sorry Master, I'll just let myself out."

"What are you talking about you said you need a shower, just join me then."

"Thank you Master."

She walked into the room her heart beating a little faster she walked untill she saw his light grey hair soaked and, his body and, came to a complete stop acutal nervous about how to go about this.

"Your towel."

"Huh."

"Your towel is going to ger soaked just take it off and, come here."

She did as he said and, she was pulled right infront of him she barely noticed the water hit her as his body pressed against hers. She wanted nothing more then to fall back into him and, feel his strong hands on her skin or, him inside her again she felt herself heat up at those thoughts and she loved them.

"So I take it by you being back here, your mission was a success."

"Y-yes I had no trouble."

"Thats very good Jaesa your getting stronger with each day."

She smiled he praised her again, she loved when he praised her if it was a drug she knew she would never quite. It filled her with such pleasure she craved more of his praise.

"Any injuries Jaesa?"

"No Master just very sore."

"Hmm."

The room grew quite as Jaesa washed her hair then she shivered as his hands touched her shoulders.

"M-m-master?"

"Relax I'm just trying to relieve some of the tession you have."

As his hands worked the their magic she felt as if anymore and, she wouldn't be able to hold in her voice. She felt like she was on cloud nine until he sent little shocks down her spine as he used force lightning and, she couldn't hold it anymore she moaned as he massaged her shoulders and, back.

"Master it feels so good."

She felt so close to a climax just a little more then he stopped she felt as if she just had her favorite drug ripped from her.

"M-master?"

"My room, two minutes do you understand."

"Yes, Master." She moaned out as she knew what was to come.

He left her in the shower to turn off the water. She picked up her towel and, ran down the hall not caring who saw her she opened Jekkal's door and, saw him standing there still soaking wet with his towel hung loosely around his waist he made a come here motion with his hand. Jaesa closed the door behind her and, tackeled Jekkal on the bed.

"Shall we get started then?"

"Yes, Master."

* * *

><p>-End<p>

A/n: No sex this chapter but some in later chapters just wait anyway hoped you enjoy the new series and look forward to the next chapter Poetic Nadia


	2. Poetic Nadia

Wicked Attraction

Author's note: Chapter 2 of my story not sure of what else to say but, enjoy. Also just a little heads up I'll try to give each chapter its own summary to give it, its own setting to it.

Chapter 2: Poetic Nadia

Chapter summary: Nadia has shown to have quite a poetic side to her especially when she thinks of her Jedi shadow just watching him in motion is living poetry and, she can't help but write about him and, her feelings.

-Defender Class ship-

In the conference room of the large ship sat a lone figure legs pulled up to its chest a data pad before them and, a soft sigh escaping its lips. This was one Naida Grell a native of Sarkhai and, daughter of the late senator Tobas Grell at first she wouldn't admit it but, she was deeply shaken by his passing. Over the next few months however with help of her master she felt the weight of his passing slowly lift from her shoulders she couldn't help what happen then. Her every thought and, dream has become about him and, she began to love it. When he moved in battle she would watch his every move as if she looked away for more then a second it would be over and, she would have to wait for the next battle, she knew it was wrong to look forward to battle but, damn it all if she didn't like watching him work. Which brought her back here as she looked down at the table before her littered with books and, data pads most he recommed to her and a few she picked her self all helping her try to describe the feeling she got when she thoughts of her dear master.

"All this knowledge and, still nothing to come close to him." she mumbled under her breath.

"Is something wrong Nadia?" asked a deep yet soft from behind her making her scramble to shut off her personal data pad.

"Master! No just thinking is all."

"Hmm, in that case perhasp I can help you."

"Y-yes master."

"Nadia, I told you its alright to call me by my name." the slight chuckle in his voice not missed by her.

'Such a wonderful sound.'

"Yes mas-Zazikel."

Zazikel moved and, sat next to Nadia he smiled at her and, she smiled back.

"So Nadia, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm just writing a little poem master." She replyed in a shy voice.

"Hmm what about, if I may ask?"

Nothing special. Just a very dear subject to me."

"And I take it you won't tell me the subject?"

"I can't sorry master."

"Its quite alright Nadia, just tell me the problem and, I'l help the best I can."

"I. I just can't put my thoughts into words about the subject. Every time I try something else um, comes up instead."

"Its ok Nadia just clear your mind of all distractions and, focus only on the subject. Then the words will come too you."

She blushed at Zazikel the way he made it sound, he wanted her to focus on him alone something she would loe to do.

"Ok Master I'll try, can you just stay here while I try this?"

"Of course Nadia, I'll always be here for you."

'Oh Master.'

Nadia closed her eyes yet she still felt both herself and, Zazikel. She took a deep breath and, began to focus only on him soon images of his past deeds started to pop up in her mind. The way he handled every situation with both care and, fairness the way his body moved in every fight and, of course his help with her own personal problems and, how he cared for her and, wanted to wait to let her feelings cement for him.  
>In a instance she began to form the poem in her head and, she knew she wanted him to hear it.<p>

"I'm done master."

"Good job Nadia tell me what did you see?"

"I saw what I needed and, I think I know what to say. If you'll hear me?"

"Of course Nadia."

"Ok here we go;

_Master you've stood tall and, proud since I first met you. _

_You've helped me with my father and, took me under your wing when I need someone the most, Zazikel you are a wonderful man who would make any women happy if you let her be your lover, _

_Anyone can see your a man who would support the galaxy on your shoulders so I ask you, _

_please let me help you let me be your pillar of hope becasue I love you more then anyone in the galaxy_."

Nadia's eyes were closed she was visabliy shaking afraid of his answer she felt his hands on her shoulders then one of his hands moved to her chin to tilt it up her eyes still closed she felt his lips on hers and, her eyes shot open. His tounge begged entrance to her mouth and, she let him in his tounge moved showing her what to do and, as she started to get in the flow of the kiss he pulled away.

"Nadia if you don't mind me, If you truely feel that way I would be honored for you to be the one person I love."

"Master of course I love you!"

"I love you too dear Nadia."

She smiled as she kissed him again her hands intanged in his hair as his hands moved to rest on her waist. She moved onto his laps and the kiss deepend the two lost in each other's embrace only breaking apart as they heard footsteps near.

"That was bullshit and you know it Tharan."

"Oh I'm so sorry how about next time you don't bet all your credits on a piece of shit hand."

"You cheated you bastard."

"Oh shut up Felix"

As the three men entered the conference room they saw Zazikel lecturing Nadia.

"So Nadia if you have anymore questions on this matter I be glad to answer them any time."

"Thank you master, but I may need more help a little later if thats ok?"

"Of course any time see you later Nadia."

"Good bye master."

The two jedi left the room not maing eye contact with the three men. Leaving the three men to argue in peace.

A/n: This took alot longer to think of then I intened to any way enjoy the next chapter possible one of the few I'm looking forward too Jealous Kaliyo


End file.
